


I would not like to lose you,my brother

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: A talk between brothers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based in a dramatic scene (from the reality show My 600 lb life), Brotherly Love, Concerned Drew, Drama, Heart Attack, M/M, Stressed Jonathan, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: What If unexceptedly Jonathan had a heart attack? How Drew would react? Find out in this new and special fic from Drew/Jonathan.





	I would not like to lose you,my brother

One day in the life of the Scott brothers,even if they are far or near,they care about each other (apart from having their '' twin thing '' still valid),but above all they support the happiness of the other.  
-Hey Jonathan! I want to think you're not eating junk food again...!-  
-It's not easy, Drew, but I'm sure you know that I try to eat healthy food like I told you once,you remember?-  
-Yes!-  
Both were talking in their living room while their family was not there,although they were also having fun.

Once,while Drew was at work (and his older twin too),from his cell phone he had a call.  
-Hello!-  
-Does Drew Scott speak?-  
-Yes,who speaks?-  
-I am a doctor at an Elite Medical Center hospital and I call you because your twin brother Jonathan Scott was hospitalized urgently due to an attack he had during his work!-  
-WHAT? MY BROTHER? IT HAS TO BE A JOKE!- Drew answered in shock. That would explain his recent and apparent cold sweat,and his instantaneous concern (reaction).  
The younger twin did not waste time and went at full speed to the hospital in his car.  
When he got there,Drew looked for a doctor to take care of him, until he found one.  
-I'm Drew Scott! How is Jonathan? Where is he?  
-Calm sir! Your brother is here,fighting for his life,although he has tubes so that he can breathe and we could stabilize him. Apparently he has a good body physique!  
To rule out other suspicions,he suffers from stress?-  
-That's right,doctor! Especially because he has worked hard to renovate the houses!-  
-Agree! You can go to see it but only a few minutes!-  
-Thanks doc!-  
Drew went to see him,and was petrified. He noticed that his brother not only had tubes but he also noticed that he was unconscious... The man in black suit stood next to him.  
-Jonathan,you know that I love you,what I least imagine and not what I would like to lose you! I still want to have you in my life! And I hope you heard me!- His voice broke with sadness and affectionately touched his hair and shoulder until he leaned back against his brother's chest. While Drew was in Jonathan's arms,the doctor entered his room to evaluate his younger twin and determined what he would to do. -I will take out the artificial respirator to find out if he can breathe on his own!- -Okay!- Drew simply said.

The doctor proceeded to remove the artificial respirator to his older twin,after that Drew returned to lie on the chest of Jonathan;while he still had his eyes closed.  
But as a kind of miracle,Jonathan woke up and recognized his younger brother.  
-Drew?-

Upon hearing his voice,Drew jumped from where he was.  
-Hello!-  
Drew felt so happy and smiling,that he snogged on his brother's cheek. -Ew Drew,stop!- Jonathan pronounced,trying to laugh a little. -Did you hear what I told you?- -Of course! And I assumed for my ''twin thing'' that it was you! And I noticed you very worried about me!- Jon admitted,looking at his younger brother. -I think I can feel you're a little better now!- Drew added, while Jonathan made a smile at him. -I see you know me!- \-------- After a few days in the hospital, Jonathan was given medical discharge and Drew accompanied him to leave the clinic. -I think I can go back to work!- -Yes,but I think you should sleep a bit and eat healthy food...!-

-Very funny!- Jonathan pronounced but in a ironic tone.  
Drew chuckled a little about Jonathan's sarcastic comment.  
-I'm glad I haven't losing you,but not only in middle of a competition between us...!- The younger twin confessed in front of his brother. Jonathan grinned happily. Although they tries to hide what felt for the other (in any of their hits TV series),his brotherly love is still valid until now... 28th,April... It was the day of his birthday,the Scott twins decided to greet each other through the website Twitter with their own notebook (maybe,I don't know) ! I supposed that they would hace greeted each other affectionately and that they both received a cake and they were disputed by who would stay with the cake or who blow the candles first. This had happened or not,maybe not everyone knew that Drew wasn't planned or that Jonathan was the twin who was born first...! I think almost without hesitation that the older twin really ended up loving much to his younger twin (despite the competitiveness that they were children until now that they are adults)... And Drew also ended not only loving to Jonathan (Although he tried to deny a bit or not,specially in his TV series) but fondling with him...! Jon decided this tweet to Drew: ''Drew. Who’d have thought our journey would take us here. I’m blessed to have you as my best friend. I don’t take it for granted a single day ❤️ #HappyBirthday'' And Drew also decided something special to his twin brother although of a tweet too: ''I’ve got the best sidekick in the world. @MrSilverScott thank you for being my best friend all these years and for always knowing how to make me laugh❤️ #HappyBirthday''

A few months after of their birthdays,the Scott twins still continue to do their projects and not just individually but between the two...

The best is that in this year and possibly at the request of their fans,It was that the Scott twins decided to make a tour by Latin America (they even traveled and visited Argentina,my hometown,which I think was the first time they met that country and other countries...).

I remembered when they were in an interview,and the woman asked them If they still have got his special ''Twin thing'' ?... And they answered her anyway and indirectly than yes.


End file.
